This invention relates to a process stepping sequential controller.
The known process stepping sequential controller includes a stepping switch adapted to step at every satisfaction of an input condition, and a diode matrix which rigidly determines a desired output to an address selected by the stepping switch. However, under such structures there is a limitation in the number of steps to be dealt with and in the range of a stepping condition to be set. This is a fatal defect to the achievement of a high performance sequential controller.
On one hand, however, because of the recent remarkable progress of a semiconductor producing technology a light, versatile small-size microprocessor has become accessible, and there is a proposal for such microprocessors to apply to a sequential controller. Nevertheless, there has been hitherto no sequential controller that has successfully incorporated a microprocessor.
The present invention is based upon the research and study of the versatility of a sequential controller and the characteristic of a microprocessor currently available, and has embodied a unique process stepping sequential controller which has many advantages, such as a reduced production cost, a compact handy size, and an increased versatility.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved process stepping sequential controller which allows the programmed instructions to proceed to a subsequent step in response to every satisfaction of an stepping condition previously set.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved process stepping sequential controller which allows a combination of plural instructions, such as two logic instructions as "AND". "OR", or a logic instruction and a time instruction, or a logic instruction and a counted value, or a combination of one of the "AND", "OR", "TIME" or "COUNTS" with either of "2-AND" or "2-OR".
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved process stepping sequential controller including a monitor display whereby the program is monitored so as to alter the program where required.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved process stepping sequential controller including a display unit adapted to display a stepping condition set at a console from step to step.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved process stepping sequential controller whose housing is dividable into two hinged sections, each section having working panels on its front, thereby enabling the controller to be installed with the working panels in opposite directions or in the same direction one above and the other below.